Truth
by Number 8.0
Summary: Each Remaining Member of Sector V  Minus 263 and 1  walk to the Decommisioning Chamber. 5 of 5   2/5 and 3/4.
1. Abigail Lincoln

Title: Book of KND:Truth

Story#:5

Set:1

Summary: Follow each member; minus 1 and 263, into the decommissioning Chamber. Three-shot. Now to the disclaimer, I'm so surprised I didn't have much to say this time! PS. This is not 1/5, its 2/5 actually

Disclaimer: Mr Warburton owns KND! If I did then It just would'nt be the same ! Just Kidding! I'd never own Mr. W rocks!

...

Abby...

January 25 . Abby's Birthday. 13Th This year. Sadly. Abby just hopes her crazy sister doesn't break in Crazy style.. They say you should try to remember everything that you can before you get decommissioned. After, a white light at the end of the tunnel. So where should Abby Start? The day I met Numbuh One. When I met Numbuh One, I had begged Cree (aka Numbuh 11) to take me to see the New Kid take his test. Cree said that there was no point of going if Abby had gone through the same thing. But Abby said its different when you are not the one being drilled at all the time, which made Cree Cave in. At First , Numbuh One Failed. Pretty bad too. So, Abby decided to hack into the system and change the grades. I bet a thousand Burpleberry 'Suckers that nobody but Numbuh 1,2,3,and 4 knew I hacked the system! And then the day Numbuh 1 went to outer-space. He left me the sunglasses. Wanna know where I put those sunglasses? Inside the chamber of coolness, where only I know where they are..

Numbuh Two. The Day I met Numbuh 2 was right after that horrible incident with Maurice and the Chicken-pox. No, not with the cannon, It was when Abby got her red hat! Numbuh 2 was the 1st person on my team that I met. I was really getting annoyed by the Cadet who had been cracking jokes for hours and hours on end. So , I told him to shut up and stop drivin' Abby up the wall with those horrible jokes! I cant exactly remember the joke but after Abby spoke up, He did the unthinkable. He cracked another Joke. "Hahah! Driving you Up the wall! The Wall of Ice!" I groaned at his lame attempt to be funny, and just walked off. Well if you are wondering what happened to me and Hoagie after 263 came, well I kinda found out that he liked.. Me. And Only me. I'll really Miss Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3. Just after Cree Ran off (She was 12 when I met Hoagie, and I was 8.) Numbuhs 2 and 3 were added, because 8a and 8b both had turned 13 . Numbuh 3 looked a lot like her evil sister Mushi , wearing an oversized shirt, was scared, and was clutching that purple rainbow Monkey like a lifesaver. You guys Are wondering why Numbuhs 2 and 3 were there before Numbuh 1. He only came a month after I met Kuki and Hoagie. But, anyway She was happy, excited and really eager. Abby couldn't believe herself. She hadn't seen someone that happy ever before. She was an Awesome teammate.

Numbuh 4. After Numbuh 1 became leader and Abby stepped down, we were still short a member. So Numbuh 1 went to Arctic Base with us to choose somebody from the group of Cadets. We saw many graduates who were qualified. Except Wallabee Beatles. He was one of the kids who were about to be Eighty-Sixed , as they called it. He couldn't Swim, but he was a really good Fighter. Abby Noticed that when he saw Numbuh 3 , he Liked her then and there. Most people were shocked, but the rules technically couldn't stop it from happening. Numbuh 500, ( Head of Arctic Base , Before Numbuh 60) was shocked, but still allowed him to join.

There you have it. But now, I'm at the End of the Line

The Plunger stuck on, and then-

"Welcome to the Teens . Next. Door. "

END CHAPTER 1

Yay! Next is Numbuh 2 peoples! Then 3&4, then Done! They all won't be in the same ideals as this one though! Heads up!


	2. Hoagie P Gilligan Jr

Truth Part 2- Hoagie P Gilligan, Numbuh 2

Last week was Abby, and now its Me then its Kuki and Wally They insisted to be decommissioned side by side. And they finally told each other! I thought he was going to wait until the last minute in the way of Wally! At least I should try to remember things about my family and airplanes and stuff!

Abby. Well after Abby had been acting strangely after Numbuh 263 came. So I confronted Abby about it , and then Everything Skyrocketed from there- Get it Sky, Rocket! Wait. It just doesn't feel the same with out Abby here to hit me . If you're wondering about 263, well she ran off with the Teen Ninjas. Not a surprise there. She was always the shy –scared about- life type anyway. But about Abby. Cree is still Cree, and Abby was always there too comfort me whenever I was down about my dad, and I always helped her out on her Candy Expeditions. Poor Henrietta. Those 2 were as close as Chili on a Hot dog.

Tommy. Tommy still runs around helping people as The Tommy, and every once in a while I have to give him a reality check because his ego gets a little inflated . He's always liked Yipper, so he'll have them all when I get Decommissioned. I hope he gets to have a lot of fun as a kid.

My dad. If you are wondering about what ever happened to him It was a really chilly cold night when dad had gone off to work for a flight heading to Hawaii! At 10:30 am the next morning we were sitting in the living room, eating Rainbow Munchies and watching the news, anxiously waiting for dad to arrive. There and then , There was Headline stating a plane heading to Hawaii had crashed and everyone on it died. That's as much as I remember other than my mother becoming shaky and upset, and I was only a mere Cadet, and then I went on "Vacation" for 3 weeks afterwards. After I got myself together, I remember how steamed Numbuh 500 was for bailing, until he found out.

Well now to Numbuh 4, We played Yipper every day! And I even won the Yipper World-Wide Tournament ! I always urged him to tell Numbuh 3 how much he liked her, and at least we both confessed, so At least that's over with. I remember how Numbuh 4 used to be a .. Geek when he first came to our school, and how I helped him out along with Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 saw Numbuh 1 as a brother, and he took it really hard when he left to go to Deep Outer Space to find the cure to adult-hood. We all miss him.

Well I'm at the end of the line.

The Plunger stuck on and-

"Welcome to the Teens Next Door"

END CHAPTER 2

Short! But I was stuck at the end. Sorry for shortness!


	3. Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles

Truth Part 3

The Final Chapter! Numbuhs 3 and 4! And the end of set one of four!

"You two want to be decommissioned _together?_" The new Supreme Leader, (after Numbuh 5) asked.

"I'm sorry, but she's still 12 for another month and she has to wait until She's 13." She said. Wally's face drooped but Kuki was getting angry.

"Why NOT! It doesn't matter anyway, I'm still going to turn 13 anyway!" the infamous spark of fire started to light up in her eyes, which the new Supreme Leader was becoming wary of, his patience running thin on ice. "Please?" Kuki Whimpered out. "Fine. As long as you stay out of the way." The grouchy Supreme Leader stated as the pair walked out awkwardly. The duo were depressed, mainly because all of their friends from the 7Th age had been decommissioned , all that was left of them were their soft spirits that still hung around, haunting Kuki Sanban. Even 86 and 60 were gone. Without a trace.

Somewhere In space, ½ an hour later.

."So you say they requested an double D, Numbuh One?" "Well that's what Infinity said. Don't blame 3 and 4 for that."

"I'm Not Numbuh One. I'm Just asking so Infinity can "repair" the chambers. Give him this. Make sure No one else gets it." Numbuh One was handed an envelope, which he awkwardly carried out of the room...

Time-skip- 1 week later.

"Wally, I'm scared.."

"It's gonna be alright Kooks.."

"Hey! You Teenagers better shut-up back there!" Silence followed the pilot's temperamental outburst, making Kuki scared even more, causing her to hang on to her boyfriend even tighter, making him anxious. Soon the D.O.H.D.O.H landed onto Moon base. Kuki and Wally both knew it wasn't the same without 86 being the one leading the Decommissioning Squad. Kuki Tried to remember everything when she was roughly led down the catwalk leading to the quadruple set of chairs and plungers.. about Abby's blasting of her R&B music, Wally's Messy Boxing Ring, her Rainbow Monkeys, Hoagie's Chili-dog obsession and Numbuh One's hatred of the beach, 362's Leadership skills, 60's seriousness, 86's yelling and screaming at boys for the silliest things, and even Numbuh 35's absentmindedness. Meanwhile, the Officers were confused at their quietness, for they didn't understand the Teenage Mind. Something Had to be up.

"Move along Teenagers!"

Wally However was thinking about the time he discovered a Nugget Mine, His Friends, Kuki, His Hatred for Rainbow Monkeys, and the fact his Memories were about to be wiped. He didn't struggle, because he thought it was not worth running from the KND, who were more powerful, and the fact that if he tried, He'd be on the run until he faded from their own memories. It just wasn't worth it. When He finally reached the end of the Catwalk, along with Kuki , He sat down.

"Wally?"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to tell you something; I love you Wally"

"I Love You Too Kuk-"

The Plungers stuck on and-

"Welcome to the Teens Next Door."

The one thing causing them to do this together, was love.

...

YAY! I'm awesomely finished with this! I apologize for length, but I had to make this ¾! So don't hate me!


End file.
